Reflections: Ruby's Story
by GemEncrustedEarth
Summary: Ruby's turn to tell! I am way excited about this part of the Reflection series. Takes place starting about a month or two after Blank's own story. Rated for minor swear words and the possibility of major ones.
1. Chapter 1

Gem: Not the plot bunny I wanted! But still a plot bunny. Yay on yoo-hoo's part for being a history nut and knowing about the fridge being invented before toilets. I was the owner of some tea before I drank it but I'm not the owner of FFIX.

* * *

_Ruby glared at the other little girl who was in her house. Daddy was too busy talking to the other girl's daddy, and she didn't want her there. She was pulled out from behind her father and saw the other girl's father do the same._

"_Ruby, I'd like you to meet…."_

She always woke up at that point. Always. And she had no clue who the other girl was because it seemed her brain didn't want her to remember. Ruby stared at the ceiling and sighed. She rolled over in her bed and snuggled in further. She was annoyed at the dream, but she also needed her sleep. A thud caused her to abandon her nice warm bed and investigate. Zidane was notorious for falling out of bed even at the age of fifteen; he liked to roll around too much.

Marcus had also investigated. Zidane falling out of bed was a bad idea especially considering what happened. Blank had gotten on Zidane's case earlier but was still in bed as far as Ruby could tell.

"Can you detangle him from the blankets?" Marcus asked her.

Ruby sighed and nodded. When there was a need to get someone out of a wad of blankets, it normally fell on her. But then again, she normally needed one of the other boys to lift the person into bed. Zidane was always the worst to detangle due to his tail. When he zoned, a light touch of his tail was what made him come back to Gaia. It was the same when he slept and right now, Zidane really needed his sleep.

"We need to get him railings," Ruby said as she remade the bed.

"He'd still fall out," Marcus replied as he held onto the slim form of his brother. "He managed it when he was younger."

"No messing with the rails on your part?" she asked with a grin. Ruby had heard about both boys fighting a few times when they were real small.

"No."

Marcus bent to place Zidane back in the bed and covered him back up. No use in his brother's injuries becoming worse than they were. He turned and walked with Ruby back to her room.

"Same dream?" Marcus asked.

"Yes and I can never remember who the girl is. It's frustrating."

"Give it time. You at least know some of your background."

Ruby sighed as she pushed open the door to her room. "True. Sumthin' in Blank's story stirred very old memories." She then added a bit happier. "I still think we need to get Zidane rails for his bed."

"We have a show tomorrow night. You should sleep."

Marcus waited until she was wrapped tightly in her sheets before shutting the door. They all seemed to watch out for her, but she was sure that they were hiding something. But what would they be hiding unless she knew her brothers before the accident. The accident was the whole reason she was here with Tantalus and that accident happened five years ago now. She would have been ten then.

"Why am I even thinking about this?" she asked the wall. "Marcus is right. It's going to take time."

When she opened her eyes again, it was daylight. Or more specifically, shortly after dawn which meant her normal wake up time. She wandered to the shower and ran through the dream that had appeared after she fell asleep a second time. It was the accident that brought her to Tantalus.

"_It's going down!"_

"_Find Lord Arkwright! Make sure he is safe!"_

"_Ruby, what are you doing up here? Go with Ellie to find your father."_

_Images of flying wood and other pieces of the ship flew through her sight. She struggled across the deck towards Ellie. Just then the ship hit the ground._

"_Ruby!"_

"Ruby!" called Blank through the door. "The rest of us need a shower at some point."

"Hold on!" she called over the rush of the water. She finished her shower and got dressed in green skirt and white blouse. She opened the door to see Blank standing there looking concerned. Well at least he seemed concerned, because he offered her a slight, barely noticeable smile as he ducked into the bathroom.

"Boss should've had a second bathroom built," she muttered as she headed towards the kitchen.

"What's this about a second bathroom?" was asked as she was almost to the kitchen.

"Well speak of the devil. What possessed you to only have one bathroom built in this place?"

"Wasn't me. Blame the architect girlie. Is Zidane awake yet?"

"I was actually going to get breakfast for myself and then bring him some. He fell out of bed _again_ last night. Why don't you put rails on his bed?"

"He'd still fall out."

Shaking her head, Ruby pushed open the door separating the kitchen and dining room before digging around for something she could eat as breakfast. She came up with crackers and cheese. Deciding not to ask why the crackers were stored with the cheese, Ruby grabbed a knife before taking her 'breakfast' into the dining room.

"Cheese and crackers?" Baku asked giving her a look.

"We need to go shopping again. There's some food but nothing to last us until tomorrow night."

Ruby finished her breakfast before finding something for Zidane to eat and from the sounds coming from the hall, he was up. Someone was obviously struggling to keep him in bed, and he apparently wanted out of bed. She sighed and loaded his food along with enough extra food for whoever was in his room onto a tray.

She opened the door to see all of her brothers in a contest of wills. So far Marcus, Cinna, and Blank were winning but just barely. Marcus and Cinna had Zidane by the arms while Blank sat on Zidane's legs. She set the tray down and got ready to enter the scuffle herself.

"_I have a feeling I didn't do anything remotely like this before I joined. What possessed me?"_

"Ruby, give him something now!"

Complying, she grabbed the end of the bread and shoved it in Zidane's mouth. He quit fighting long enough to swallow the bread and glare at her. She glared right back and shoved another piece of bread in his mouth. Swallowing the second piece of bread, he bluntly told her "I hate you for that."

"Come off it hun. Ya shoulda learned yer lesson last time this happened. Then we all wouldn't be fightin' ya to keep ya in bed until ya heal."

As Ruby talked, she broke off a smaller piece of bread and shoved it into Zidane's mouth again. He chewed and swallowed and also ceased his struggling enough that Cinna let go of the arm he was hanging onto. Ruby brought Zidane's plate over and took Blank's place on Zidane's legs. She swatted Zidane away from his food when he started to eat too fast. He pouted, and she laughed. The last vestiges of the dreams from last night had finally faded.

"You still having those dreams?"

Ruby pulled herself back to the present before acknowledging Blank's question. She had finally remembered something from them though. Her last name was Arkwright, and she apparently was the daughter of a lord. Not that anyone would be able to tell now considering the company she kept. She waited until Zidane was asleep and they were outside of his room before asking if someone could take her to where the Arkwright's lived.

"Sure. Let me put on a shirt and I'll come," said Marcus.

Blank looked in her general direction and offered the same slight smile from earlier in the morning. He wanted to come too. She was grateful that both boys decided to accompany her to where she was sure she once lived. Marcus came back and both headed towards the front room/dining room where they met Blank.

The trip was made in silence and once they reached the nobles' dwellings, Marcus took the lead. Besides Ruby, he had spent the most time here. He stopped in front of a large, ornate building that resembled a giant chest. But then again, Arkwright did mean 'chest maker.'

"This is where I lived when I was younger?" Ruby asked as she examined the house from top to bottom.

"Yes. Why don't you go knock?" Blank replied.

"I doubt that they'll remember me. It's been five years since then. Since the crash and no one ever told them if I was alive or not. Daddy died, but I crawled to the hideout."

Ruby decided to knock anyway. There was a very slim chance that they might remember her. Stiffening her resolve, she walked up to the door and knocked. Behind her she could feel Blank and Marcus offering their silent support. The door opened soon after she knocked. It was a young girl, almost the same age as Ruby was when ship crashed.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Is there anyone from the Arkwright family around?" Ruby asked.

"Hold on." The girl turned her head over her shoulder and hollered back into the house. "Mother!"

A woman appeared and took in Ruby and her two brothers. The woman was barely taller than Ruby; her eyes opened wide in surprise when she made some inner connection.

"My dear, you look like Anzori. But he's been dead for five years now and his daughter was presumed dead."

"I don't remember Daddy's name. I know Mumma's name was Klasina though."

Ruby found herself being hugged by the woman. She was then held at arm's length and examined. Ruby was sure that this woman was her father's sister-in-law and the girl was her cousin.

"They told us no one survived the crash. Have you been in Lindblum all this time? And these clothes! Oh dear, I must find you something more decent. It is not right for your cousin to see this display. Oh! Who are these two men behind you?"

"I don't know how I survived," Ruby replied honestly. "And yes, I've been in Lindblum the entire time. I would like you to meet two of my brothers, Marcus." Marcus inclined his head. "And Blank." Blank did the same.

"Two? How many brothers do you have? Where are the rest?"

"One is….sick and the other is making sure he heals."

Ruby could tell that her aunt didn't like the company she was keeping nor did her aunt like the low-cut blouse she wore. Heck, her aunt probably wouldn't even approve of Boss even though he raised them the best he could. They might be thieves but they were honest thieves or as honest as a thief could get.

"My dear, I must come meet them for myself. And where did the young man…Blank I believe….go?"

"He went back to tell Boss that company's coming," Ruby replied to her aunt's question. _"And get us more food than bread, crackers, and cheese."_

Ruby watched her aunt grab a shawl and make sure that the young girl was wearing a coat. She shut and locked the door before indicating that Ruby and Marcus were to lead the way. Ruby knew that by no stretch were any of her clothes 'decent' and was determined that her aunt would stay out of her room. She hoped to God that the guys had enough sense to move Zidane in there. It would save quite a few awkward questions. They boarded the aircab and told the attendant "Theater District" before settling down in their seats.

They led her aunt towards the hideout where Baku was standing outside waiting for them. He politely bowed to Ruby's aunt before introducing himself.

"I am Baku. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Adilet Arkwright," Ruby's aunt replied. "It is a pleasure to meet who my niece has been living with these past five years."

Ruby could tell that a hasty cleaning of the hideout had been done. They weren't messy people, but they had had so many shows in the past few days that no one wanted to clean the hideout on top of cleaning the dressing rooms. She could tell that Adilet was looking at everything with a critical eye and noting the hasty cleaning. Ruby could also hear what sounded like minor arguing coming from her bedroom.

"_Thank God they moved him before we got back."_

"You are a part of Tantalus? Oh, why didn't you tell me? I haven't had time to go to the plays in a long time."

"_Which is why you had no idea I was alive."_

Baku had begun to give Adilet a tour of the hideout specifically staying away from Ruby's room in the attic. When asked why there was some moaning, Baku told her that one of his boys had a nasty run in with a monster and was sick to boot. A lie but as close to the truth as Adilet was going to get. Adilet even poked her head into their refrigerator which was stocked.

"_Somehow I'm not surprised. Thank you Blank,"_ Ruby thought.

Adilet stayed for a good two hours looking everything over except for Ruby's room. She poked through the boys' clothing and made a quiet sound of disgust at the hole in the seat of half the pants. Baku explained that one of the boys had a tail which hurt when confined.

"Oh."

"_Such a simple sound but still some disgust at the fact that one of my brothers has a tail."_

Ruby had thought that her aunt would be more opened minded. Living with Tantalus should have changed that view. She listened absentmindedly as Baku invited her aunt to the play they had that night. She watched as her aunt graciously accepted in an almost offhand way and privately was happy that she hadn't continued down that path.

Later that night, Ruby peaked out from behind the curtain before the show was to start. She spotted her aunt and young cousin looking slightly bored. They'd had some issues getting down to the theater but the show was about to start. Baku walked out to introduce the play to the audience. He bowed and began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of this, crosses swords with the king. And now noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to Be Your Canary'!"

He bowed as the band started to play and walked off stage. Ruby watched her brothers perform their parts almost flawlessly. Zidane was managing to hide the fact that he was hurt which was a feat in and of itself. She didn't appear until later. Before she knew it, she was heading out onto the stage for her scene.

"Marcus?" she asked. This time she was dressed slightly more decently.

Marcus appeared and embraced her.

"Sweet Marcus, I fear I love thee more than I should!"

Bit over dramatic already but it was too late to fix it.

"Princess... Wilt thou be happy, married to a lowly peasant such as I?

"Prithee, call me 'princess' no more! Marcus, wilt thou truly cherish me, the king's only daughter? Or is such a desire too dear to wish for!? After the nuptials, shall I become no more than a puppet? A mindless puppet, never to laugh, never to cry? I wish to live my life under the sky. At times I shall laugh, at other times cry. For no life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade."

"_Crap. Still too dramatic. I really need to learn to be less dramatic on this part."_

"So much consideration thou hast given it! But worry not! Cast away thy trappings of royalty, and I shall swaddle thee in a gown of pure love! Never again will I part from thee! Pray, my love, make me thy canary to keep me forever in the cage of thy bosom! Let us embark on the first ship tomorrow, before dawn can tell of our elopement!"

Marcus had tilted Ruby back some while keeping her in his arms.

"All my fortunes at thy foot, I lay, and I shall follow thee throughout the world!" she exclaimed.

"No cloud, no squall shall hinder us!" he replied before kissing her and taking his leave.

"O, love is the sweetest joy and the wildest woe. All I wish is to be by my sweet Marcus's side."

Blank walked onto the stage. "Fie! It shall be war again unless this marriage is stopped. Ne'er will I let their plan come to fruition." Facing Ruby, he said, "Good day to ye, Highness."

"Good day..."

Ruby pretended to be slightly distracted.

"Wist thee of Marcus?"

"Marcus!? What news dost thou bring?"

"This!" Blank said as he 'punched' Ruby in the stomach and threw her over his shoulder.

The scene switched while Ruby watched from backstage. She wasn't due to appear again until much later in the play.

"Where is she!? Where has mine only daughter gone!?" Baku announced.

Blank walked onto the stage again.

"Blank, good man! Hast thou seen Cornelia?"

"Worry not, Majesty. I shall make sure Cornelia marries Prince Schneider. Be thou at ease."

"At ease, sayest thou? How can I rest, not knowing she is safe? Could it be...thou hast betrayed me?" Baku's eyes had widened slightly into a 'concerned parent look.'

"But my troth, sir, I betrayed none other than poor Marcus!"

"Thou had the gall to betray thy dearest friend. Wouldst thou not betray me as swiftly?"

"Stay thy hand, I merely..." Blank had no chance to finish his sentence as Baku pulled out his sword and 'killed' Blank. He fell and said his last line before he died. "I merely sought a lasting peace between the two kingdoms!"

Blank pretended he was dead as Benero and Zenero ran onto the stage.

"The traitor is dead!" said Zenero.

"O, cruel fate!" added Benero.

"You two... Quickly, find Cornelia and bring her before me!" Baku 'ordered' the two.

"Yes, Your Majesty," they both replied.

"Wretched daughter! How dare she disobey her father's wishes!" He had lost his 'concerned parent look' and instead looked furious as he left the stage for a scene change.

"The time for our departure is long past. Where is Cornelia?" Marcus addressed the air.

"Marcus, the ship soon embarks! Board ye this boat alone, and peace could come to both kingdoms, as Blank so said. Speak, Marcus!" Cinna said to Marcus.

"She told me that she could not live without me. So, the sun is our enemy, too. The eastern sky grows bright. Will we not spread our wings, as yonder birds in joyous flight?"

"Hark, Marcus! They cannot wait any longer! The ship departs!"

Cinna left the stage leaving Marcus on it. Ruby grinned as she watched Marcus finish out his scene. She peaked at her aunt and noticed that Adilet was completely engrossed in the play. And according to Blank, Adilet had been shocked that Blank 'punched' her. The play went on until it was basically time for Ruby's 'death.'

"Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter Cornelia betroth'd to Prince Schneider! And then Prince Schneider and his kingdom will be mine!" said Baku before laughing. "Gwahahahaha!"

Zenero and Benero dressed as guards appeared holding Marcus.

"Your Majesty!" said Zenero.

"We have caught an intruder!" added Benero.

"Why, my poor Marcus! Hark, lad. No matter how much thou dost treasure Cornelia...no matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee...never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee!" said Baku.

A bell tolled somewhere."When yon bell strikes three...Under the axe thou shall be! Furthermore!"

Marcus pulled free of his captors as Ruby entered the stage from below.

"Cornelia!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Marcus! I missed you so!" Ruby said. She had changed her dress to a pretty blue one fit for an actual princess.

Marcus hugged Ruby, and both caught a collective 'aw' from the audience.

"I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!"

"See, King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!" said Zidane still in his role as Marcus's kinsman.

"Never! Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it!" Baku turned towards Blank who was now dressed as Prince Schneider. "Cornelia shall marry none other than this man-Prince Schneider! Is that not so, Prince Schneider?"

"M-Marry the princess? Me!?" Blank squeaked.

"Aye! And this traitorous crew, I will put to death!" said Baku ignoring the sounds of Zidane and Cinna taking out Zenero and Benero.

"Ooof!" said Benero.

"Oww!" Zenero added his own groan.

"Too many of them!" exclaimed Benero.

"Run away!" yelled Zenero.

Baku approached Ruby. By now she had let go of Marcus. "Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me," Baku asked.

"Nay, Father! I shan't return!" said Ruby.

"Cornelia... Trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that."

"Not if I can help it!!! Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia..." said Marcus as he drew his sword. "I shall cut thee down!"

He lunged toward Baku, but Ruby threw herself in the way and appeared impaled from the audience's perspective. Ruby grunted before falling to the ground.

"No... Cornelia!!!" exclaimed Marcus appearing shocked at what he did.

"Mar...cus, forgive me. I still love my father..." Ruby said as she slowly 'died.'

"Cornelia!" exclaimed Baku.

"Princess!" Blank yelled with wide eyes.

"Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Marcus..." Ruby said her final line as she 'died.' Blank collapsed next to her.

"What have I done!? Am I never to hear her loving voice again!? Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch!!? O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!" Marcus was being a bit melodramatic but the moment was right for it. He turned his sword on himself and 'killed' himself.

"Marcus!" exclaimed Zidane as the curtain fell.

As they came out to take their bows, Ruby caught sight of her aunt and was surprised to find Adiltet crying. Adilet pulled her young daughter along as Ruby appeared from backstage. Tears were still streaming down her face as she embraced Ruby.

"That was amazing dear! I wish I had come to more plays! Everyone was amazing including you dear!"

Ruby managed to keep the shock off her face but just barely. Tantalus was holding an after party right in the theater so Ruby knew that she would get the chance to talk to her aunt a bit. Ruby managed to lead Adilet towards a quiet corner. Blank joined them since he wasn't one for parties. Plus Ruby knew he was concerned about her.

"So dear, exactly how do you know these men?" Adilet cut right to the chase.

"I vaguely remember meeting them before. I think Daddy was their patron at one point which would explain why I knew them. Daddy and I were heading back from Alexandria after a coming of age ball for one of Mumma's friend's daughter. Something went seriously wrong with the engine…" Here Ruby choked up and Blank placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The dreams had haunted her for five years. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I was told to go with one of the servants. Her name was Ellie, but before I could get back inside the cabin, the ship crashed. I knew I had to get away from the wreckage. It was all burning. I must have hit my head, because I woke up in a daze inside Tantalus's house. I had come late the night before but passed out right on the doorstep. Marcus found me the next morning, and I was brought in and cleaned up some. Since then, I lived with Tantalus because I couldn't remember anything aside from my name. They had recently lost their actress and asked me if I wanted to join them; become a permanent part of Tantalus. I accepted and that's where I've been living for the past five years."

By now the rest of Tantalus had come over. Zidane had sat down on the other side of her, his tail wrapping around her waist. The boys knew that they would get a better version later. Ruby didn't trust easily and within good reason. Adilet looked slightly put out that she wasn't going to get more from Ruby. Adilet didn't need to know that Tantalus sometimes stole to make ends meet; she didn't need to know the finer details of the years in between. The only thing that happened was Tantalus performed and occasionally stole. Boring really.

"Is that all dear?"

Ruby managed to keep the strain of talking to her aunt out of her voice. "Yes aunty. That's all that happened. You probably know what happened in the first ten years of my life." Ruby sounded bitterer than she meant to, but now she remembered why she headed towards the Tantalus hideout instead of her actual home.

Eventually all the guests left and Tantalus began to clean up the theater.

"Hey Ruby. Are you ready to tell?" asked Blank.

"Yes. Tomorrow. I want sleep," she said.

Tomorrow she would tell her brothers what life was like before she joined them. She had a sneaking suspicion that they already knew but they didn't know everything. This time, it was her turn.

"_And I'll make the most of it."_


	2. Chapter 2

Gem: I refer to my mother as Mumma. And young children are amazingly perceptive with a lot of things. I own a broke blind and several packets of pretzels; doesn't sound like I could own FFIX.

* * *

Ruby smiled some as she moved about the kitchen of the hideout. Dancing to the music in her head, she missed Zidane and Blank standing in the doorway. Zidane was giving Blank a play-by-play of her dancing. As soon as she realized they were there, she threw the dishcloth at the two of them. They ducked and ran; Ruby chased them through the hideout with a few more washcloths in her hand. Both boys eventually ran out of the hideout with her still following.

"Come back here!" she yelled, startling several nobles and quite possibly a merchant's daughter. The merchant's daughter stared at all three before shaking her head and going on her way.

"_That girl probably has done something similar."_

With two well-placed washcloths, Ruby finally got Zidane and Blank to stop. She grabbed both of them and dragged them back to the hideout. The same merchant girl was laughing this time as Ruby dragged her brothers behind her.

"Good luck!" the girl called before heading on her way.

"_Why is it I know the crazy people?"_

After successfully getting the boys back to the hideout, Ruby finished her cleaning before sitting down and organizing the thoughts and memories in her head. Her brothers joined her at the now clean table and looked expectantly at her. Taking a deep breath, she began.

* * *

I knew from a very young age that I was lucky to have lots of money. Daddy had worked his way up from a factory worker to owning his own factory. He took care of his workers and they did extraordinary work in return. I never wanted to sit inside and study to be a young lady but my parents asked it of me.

"Ruby! Come back here!"

I ignored the yelling like most three year olds would and continued running towards a big mud puddle. I loved getting dirty just so I could take a long bath. It exasperated both my parents but what could they do? Daddy was working on getting better connections to nobles who really didn't want anything to do with the Arkwright family, and Mumma was helping him. They did make time for me unlike a lot of the other noble children's parents.

At the moment though, Ellie was in charge of me. She was one of Daddy's workers' children but not yet old enough to work in the factory. Ellie tried desperately to keep me out of mud puddles but a lot of the time was unable to. This time she grabbed me and swung me up onto her hip.

"Oh Ruby," she sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

I giggled but enjoyed the fact that I was getting carried. Ellie carried me back to the house where a noble with a girl about my age perched on his hip was leaving. The other girl was making no attempts to get out of his grip like I normally would with Ellie. Ellie politely bowed her head to the man before carrying me into the house. She carried me upstairs and began to fill a tub with hot water. Ellie had managed to keep me from mud puddles for another day.

My mother knocked on the bathroom door before entering. Some days, when she could escape her duties, she would help bathe me. Her hair was a mix of sea-green and silver just like mine and flowed down past her waist. Mumma's eyes were a brilliant purple which caused me to crawl into her lap just to stare at them.

"Hi sweetie. You're not giving Ellie too much trouble are you?" she asked.

I shook my head and said "No Mumma!"

"Ruby likes mud puddles. I managed to keep her out of them today," Ellie said as she wet down my hair.

"I was like that," my mother admitted. "The girl in charge of me….what was her name again? Oh yes, Celeste. Celeste eventually began bribing me to stay out of mud puddles."

Ellie laughed. Even then I couldn't imagine my mother jumping in mud puddles; she was too composed for that. My bath was done and Mumma wrapped me in a big fluffy towel. I was yawning already.

"Naptime Ruby and don't try to get out of it. You're a growing girl and growing girls need naps." I knew better than to argue with that tone. Mumma always knew when I would try something. "Besides, we have an early birthday present for you. Take your nap now dear." She settled me down underneath the covers and tucked in a stuffed animal that resembled a Mu.

I hadn't realized that I'd gone to sleep when I felt someone gently shaking me. Ellie woke me up and began to wrap my hair in rags. She insisted that my hair had to be curly for the surprise that was happening later. Perching me on her hip again, Ellie opened the closet in my room searching for a dress. She pulled out a pretty blue one with a black sash and short sleeves.

"What do you think of this one Ruby?"

"I yike it."

Ellie set me down before carefully pulling the dress over my head and tying the sash. When she finally pulled the rags out of my hair, my waist length hair bounced to reach just below my shoulders.

"Now, don't get dirty," Ellie said.

"Why not?"

"Your present is very special and if you're dirty, you won't get it."

I must have pouted because Ellie laughed some as she carried me down to my parents. My father easily swung me up onto his shoulders. They hadn't told me yet where they were taking me but I loved any chance I had to be with them. After what seemed to be forever, Daddy started introducing me to other people. Some of them were kids about my age.

A brown haired blue eyed girl along with a blond haired blue eyed girl peeked out from behind the legs of an older gentleman. The girls were Elsie and Rosalind and the elder man, their grandfather, was Sergio. Apparently this man was also my grandfather, and the two girls were my cousins. They dragged me away to play for a bit.

"Don't get dirty!"

There were more children but none approached us. They just looked away distastefully. I was very confused by all of this but given that Elsie and Rosalind were ignoring the other children, I ignored them too. The door at the opposite end of the room opened and a man walked through.

"Where's the young lady?" he asked the room in general. His hair was a light blue and he had the same brilliant purple eyes my mother had. I had no idea that I had an uncle on my mother's side. Sergio had come over towards me and I allowed him to pick me up and introduce me to this man. This man, my uncle, was Amos. I doubted that I would remember the names I was learning.

"Wait….WHAT!?" interrupted the story. "Your uncle is _the famous Amos!?_" All four boys were staring at Ruby. Blank finally got enough of his wits about him to ask if she really was related to one of Lindblum's top chefs. His hair was no longer light blue but gray and he was old back when Ruby was little. By now, he probably was retired or close to it.

"Yes I am," said Ruby while laughing. She managed to compose herself some before continuing the story.

"And how's the young lady?" Uncle Amos asked.

"Fine," I replied shyly.

Turning from me, Uncle Amos addressed the room again. "Now that everyone's here, we can head out! Everyone grab a basket and we're ready to go!"

Elsie and Rosalind each grabbed a basket and Rosalind made sure that I had a little basket to carry too. I wasn't quite sure what we were doing with them. Uncle Amos came back towards the three of us and lifted me one handed. Elise and Rosalind clung next to him as we headed towards a beautiful grassy park that had been built in the city. Setting me down, Uncle Amos opened his basket and everyone followed suit. Out came blankets, food, and some toys. In addition, some strange cylindrical objects were produced out of several baskets.

Elise, Rosalind, and I raced over towards where several swings were tied.

"Don't get dirty!"

Diarmaid, another cousin this time on my father's side, sat himself down in a swing and picked me up. He got a firm grip on me before starting to swing. Meanwhile, right next to us Rosalind was pushing Elsie.

"So this young lady is the one Auntie Sina has been talking about."

I blushed as Diarmaid continued to swing us both. Sergio had been talking to everyone who was still busy setting out blankets and food. Eventually he made his way over to where the four of us were.

"So Diarmaid, how's your inn keeping business been?" Sergio asked.

Diamaid didn't even slow the pace of the swing before answering," Growing. Slowly, very slowly it's growing. Selma isn't sure if business will begin booming soon."

"It is the start of the theatrical season soon. Nobles will need a place to stay and what better place than your's?"

I was very confused by all this. I didn't realize until I was much older the strife between my mother's family was caused by my father's family's success. And it seemed to be aging Sergio faster than he wanted to be aged.

"It will be time to eat soon. I came over to make sure all four of you knew," said Sergio.

"Thank you Pappy," replied Diamaid as he slowed and eventually stopped our swing. Meanwhile, Rosalind was slowly stopping Elsie's swing.

Diamaid swung me onto his shoulders as the four of us headed towards where my parents had spread out a blanket.

"Early present Mumma?" I asked.

"This is not all of it sweetie," she replied as she piled my plate with all kinds of different food.

I cleaned off my plate as I had been taught before nearly everyone began hiking up a big hill. I had a place at the very front with my parents. It was dark and I was impatient.

"Mumma, where's the surprise?" I asked.

"Shh dear. Wait. It's coming."

Suddenly a loud boom sounded above us and a bright light was shown up in the sky. My eyes lit up and I squealed in happiness.

"This was your surprise sweetie."

As the fireworks wound down, I was beginning to nod off in my mother's lap. My father picked me up and we headed home. I vaguely realized that I was changed into my nightgown and tucked into bed. Days passed and I was introduced to a slew of nobles. Lord and Lady Nimbus and their children; Lord and Lady Andrew along with their children Lady Ai and her husband and Lord Asklepios and his wife; Lord and Lady Asif; and Lady Terra. Apparently this wasn't even all the people my parents associated with. Very few of the nobles had children my age so a lot of the time I was left with Ellie watching me.

* * *

"Oh dear," my mother said one day while reading the paper.

"What Mumma?"

"Ellie, would you please come in here?" my mother called ignoring my question for the moment.

"Yes ma'am?" Ellie replied as she appeared.

"Ellie, I want you to keep Ruby as close to the house as possible. It seems that a new group of thieves is making itself known. Most of the members are very young and it seems that their leader is an older man with donkey ears. There are reports of two young boys for sure, maybe three. The third may also be a girl. Please keep an eye out."

Well apparently I wasn't allowed to go jumping in mud puddles for a long while. At least until they caught this new group of thieves.

Days continued to pass in which I wasn't allowed out of sight of the house unless accompanied by one or both of my parents. Sergio brought Elsie and Rosalind over to play a few times. I wondered where their parents were. Sure I had had death explained to me a few times but I never expected my cousin's parents to die. Another girl about Ellie's age would also come over with Elsie and Rosalind. While Sergio talked to my parents, Ellie and Riko would watch Elsie, Rosalind, and me. It turned out that the backyard had excellent mud puddles.

One of the days, my parents and grandfather sat outside with us. They were discussing the fact that this new group of thieves just couldn't be caught. They had to have some high connection somewhere.

"So let's review the facts we know about them," Sergio said. "Two young boys for sure and one has a cat or monkey tail. Then there are two other children who could potentially work for them."

"Pappy, what's potentially mean?" asked Rosalind before I could.

"It means that those other children may be a part of their family but there's a chance they might be part of another family."

"Oh."

Continuing, Sergio added a few more known facts. "With the two unknown children, one is definitely a boy. The other looks like a girl but has been seen wearing boy's clothing. Their leader is a man with donkey ears and constantly wears a pilot's hat. Apparently this man is also connected to the very recently formed theater troupe."

I fought not to express my excitement. This beat jumping in mud puddles any day. I could sense my father also fighting not to say something. He obviously knew who all these people were and apparently wasn't able to tell anyone

Later that night as my father tucked me into bed, I asked him what he knew about this group of thieves.

"Shh, Ruby. Now's not the time. You'll learn more when you're older."

"But Daddy!"

"The thieves I know nothing about. The group of actors is called Tantalus and I offered to be their patron. Tantalus's leader accepted my offer and another noble's offer to be a patron."

"Daddy, what's a patron?"

"It means that I help them with all their plays."

"Oh."

"Now go to sleep Ruby. Tomorrow's a busy day."

I did as I was told but couldn't help wondering if Tantalus was more than a group of actors. I was shaken awake the next morning by Ellie who dressed me in a white blouse and blue skirt before tying my hair up in twin ribbons. We headed up to the Lindblum grand docks where we boarded an airship with a lot of different nobles. I watched a ship I had never seen before exit the docks ahead of the one I was on. The side read _Prima Vista_ and at the helm were two children, a boy and possibly a girl. At any rate, both children were wearing boy's clothing. Behind them with his own hands on the wheel was a man whose features I couldn't make out.

Ellie came up behind me and scooped me into her arms. Balancing me on one hip, she placed the other hand on the rail.

"So that's Tantalus's ship. I knew they traveled but I didn't know if they had a ship," she said to herself.

Riko joined us at the rail with Elsie and Rosalind in tow. I didn't know they were coming. Other nobles' children joined us at the rail with their sitters or nannies. A few glanced our way but none approached. The _Prima Vista_ turned gracefully and everyone standing at the rail stared in awe. The airship I was on, the _Iole_, followed suit. One little boy left his sitter to come approach the five of us.

"Hi. I'm Marius. May I please play with you?"

"Is it fine with your sitter?" Ellie asked kneeling down to his level but still keeping a grip on me.

"She sent me over to ask."

Ellie nodded her understanding before heading over to where Marius's sitter was standing.

"Good morning ma'am," Ellie began.

"I'm no ma'am. I suspect that I'm no older than you," said Marius's sitter. "Come. Let's find an area for these children to be themselves and for us to talk."

We headed towards an open area on the deck and Ellie, Riko, and Marius's sitter sat, watched us, and talked. We sat down and rolled a ball to each other since it seemed our sitters didn't want us running all over the ship. I was also paying attention to the conversation Ellie was having.

"I missed your name," Ellie said.

"It's Cecilia," Marius's sitter replied. "May I have your's?"

"I'm Ellie and this is my friend Riko."

"Oh. And how do you two know each other?"

"Elsie and Rosalind, my charges, are sisters and Ruby's cousins," answered Riko.

"I'm in charge of Ruby to keep both of us out of trouble. At least that's what my parents told me."

Cecilia and Riko laughed.

"You didn't tell me THAT!" exclaimed Riko.

"That's because I found out two nights ago. There's been no chance!"

"Oh. Look at the sun! It's time for Marius's nap. Some days it's just so hard to get him to sleep," sighed Cecilia.

"The girls probably could use their naps now too," added Riko.

I found myself scooped up again and saw that Elsie had been picked up too. I yawned and laid my head on Ellie's shoulder. I briefly thought about struggling to get out of her grip but that required more effort than I wanted to use.

I woke as the ship settled into the water in the harbor. Ellie was up and picked me up once more so I wouldn't get lost in the crowds. Riko, Elsie, Rosalind, Cecilia, and Marius made their way over and we headed through the crowds towards our respective families.

"Ellie, Riko this way!" my father called.

"Cecilia!" called Marius's father.

Both men and their wives along with Sergio were standing together as we made our way over through the huge crowd of people disembarking. Sergio swung Rosalind up into his arms and we headed towards an inn that catered towards nobles.

"Ruby, you remember meeting Lady Terra? This is her husband Lord Linas Jagoda and Marius is their son," said my mother.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly.

"Anzori, you didn't tell me your daughter was shy. But her and little Marius would look so cute together," said Lady Terra.

"She's shy around strangers but she'll open up by tonight," my father replied. "And you know that I don't support arranged marriages like that. They rarely ever work."

"Fine but when they get older……."

"My dear Terra, please let the matter go," said Lord Linas.

By that point we had arrived at our inn, the Malinowski which I later found out meant "dweller by raspberries." After checking in with the innkeeper, we headed out again to find our seats. Ellie had put me down and had a firm grip on my hand. A harassed noble dashed past us chasing down two children; his wife followed close behind. At least I thought she was his wife. Meanwhile, my parents were trying not to laugh at the sight.

"That is why I want you to stay close Ruby," Ellie said.

"Okay."

I clung tightly to Ellie as we made our way towards the seats. Princess Garnet was celebrating her sixth birthday soon so Tantalus was there to perform for her. The huge airship had landed right in the moat and there was a stage built on the ship. The actors were putting the final touches on the set while half in costume. I noticed how young all of them were except for one person who I assumed was the troupe leader. The leader pointed off to one side of the stage and all the young actors ran off. The leader walked after them.

Music started up and the leader walked out to introduce the play. He bowed to the audience and then a deep bow to the royal box. After introducing the play, the other actors appeared. Three little boys took over the various roles except for the princess who was played by a young girl. My eyes went wide when I realized the one little boy had a tail. Daddy was supporting a group of thieves? Apparently Ellie had made the same connection because I heard "oh my God" though I don't think she realized I heard. For this being my first play ever, I loved it.

The play was over all too soon and we had to head home. I didn't think that I would be able to sleep at all that night. I wanted to be up on stage with those actors.

"Ruby, tomorrow we may be able to meet the other patron. He has a little girl your age if I'm not mistaken."

"Why wouldn't we meet him?" I asked yawning.

"Sometimes the royal family likes to meet the patrons before they can even introduce themselves to each other."

"Oh."

I yawned again and then curled up on my side and slept. I dreamed of flying and acting and maybe even meeting children besides Elsie, Rosalind, and Marius who didn't hate my father's rise to nobility.


	3. Chapter 3

Gem: I may be needing to go to the bakery more often. It gives me plot bunnies. Poor Ruby seems to get tired a lot. Ear infections royally mess with your hearing and are very painful when you're little. And thank you to medical information on ways to explain ear infections to five year olds.

* * *

The royal family had met with the other patron before meeting with my father. The princess was very pretty in person, and our parents shushed us to one side of the hall. Neither one of us wanted to play though; we wanted to know what was going on with our parents.

"Your royal highnesses, it is a pleasure to meet you," my father said as he bowed.

"It is my pleasure also to meet Tantalus's patron," replied the king as he too bowed. The queen followed suite with a curtsy.

My father and the king began to get technical with how patronage worked while the queen and my mother started talking about how hard it was to be able to spend time with their daughters. The princess and I looked at each other before wandering away. Or at least trying to.

"Ruby, don't wander that far. Stay within my sight."

"Garnet, honey, please stay close by."

We both made faces but wandered closer back as our parents continued to talk. Around lunchtime, my parents wrapped up their conversations. Apparently my parents had plans to meet with some of the other nobles who had come to the play and the royal family had to get back to their duties.

Before meeting the nobles though, Daddy took Mumma and I down to the theater ship which was still docked in the harbor. A man appeared at the rail of the ship and waved as my father led us up the gangplank. Once on the ship, I got a good look at the man. Donkey ears stuck up out of a pilot's hat and he had pushed up his goggles. Standing close behind him nearly hugging his legs were two young boys.

Something swished and I caught sight of a blond tail. I looked at the owner of the tail and noticed that he was actually kind of cute. Messy blond hair that was too short to be pulled back hung about his face and his eyes were an open honest blue. Other than the tail and messy hair, he could pass for the child of a middle class family. The other child that was crowded behind the man was short and slightly stout. Next to the blond child was a third child; how I missed him the first time, I'll never know. This last child was scowling slightly and appeared to be the oldest. The air he gave off annoyed me. I also picked up on some sadness from him which contrasted his scowl.

"Ruby, I'd like you to meet Baku. He's the boss of the acting troupe Tantalus," my father said. Turning towards Baku he added, "I'm afraid I don't know the names of two of your boys."

Baku nodded before introducing the three young boys to my mother and me. The blond child was Zidane while the short child was Cinna and the last one was Marcus. Once more I was told to go play. The blond child wandered back over to Baku for a moment before asking him something. Baku and my parents both nodded and I found myself being dragged off to go explore the ship.

"Could you repeat your names one more time please?" I asked as the four of us headed down the stairs.

The blond child piped up first. "I'm Zidane! And that's Marcus and Cinna." He pointed to the other children while introducing them.

"You're too happy for your own good Zidane," muttered Marcus.

"And you're being a sourpuss because you miss your girlfriend."

"What!?"

"Um, Cinna was it?" I asked and he nodded. "Is this normal?"

Without taking his eyes off the fight that had broken out, I received "yes" for an answer. The two boys eventual quit their fighting but Marcus now looked a lot happier than before though he was still scowling some.

"There maybe Ruby will like you better now," proclaimed Zidane. "Smile!"

I knew for sure that I blushed. "Whoever said I didn't like him?"

"No one did. But I'm a master emotions reader! I have learned how to read minds!"

"Bull," replied Marcus. "You can't even read your own mind."

Zidane stumbled back and pretended to be hurt. "No! His words have wounded me!"

Marcus shook his head before turning towards me. Actually smiling for once, he bowed and offered an arm. "Would thy fair lady like a tour of our humble abode?"

I managed to keep from giggling as I curtsied in return and added a line of my own. "It would be my pleasure to be accompanied by you." I had heard older nobles use a line similar to that many times before.

We both left leaving Zidane sitting on the floor pouting, and Cinna just looking lost.

"Aren't you a bit young to have a girlfriend?" I asked as we continued to head deeper into the ship.

"Actually, she's a friend and I hadn't seen her for a while. Then I get to see her for a few days before she has to head off somewhere again. I thought that she would be staying for a while."

"Oh. I know how that is. I never get to see two of my cousins enough. I see them every few months."

"This is the first time I've seen her in close to a year and then she's off again. You're lucky that you have cousins." He looked upset.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I'll always have my brothers."

I was severely confused. "Brothers?"

"Zidane and Cinna. Boss has adopted all three of us. Don't worry. I'll be fine." He offered me a smile before we headed further down the hall. He showed me nearly everything except for the bedroom the boys currently shared and the other bedrooms.

The other two had caught up at some point but remained quiet. With Zidane, it creped me out since he had been so loud before. Before long I was nearly asleep from the quiet calm feeling the inside of the ship had. I don't know who noticed but someone had taken me back up to my parents in a relatively short period of time. My father swung me into his arms as Baku and my parents said their goodbyes. I didn't notice as Baku shushed the three boys back down the stairs to take their own naps.

Ellie woke me as the sun was setting. I had to endure a very through bath before being dressed up again. I was going to meet some Alexandrian nobles. I tried to refuse getting dressed up which resulted in Ellie chasing me past two very important nobles who frowned at my state of undress. Ellie caught me and then carrying me back to my room apologized to the nobles.

"Really my dear Klasina, you must have your daughter learn to act like a proper lady."

"Lydie, let children be children. She is not even six yet."

This time, Ellie held onto me while Riko pulled my dress over my head. They managed to get me dressed along with Rosalind and Elsie. Grabbing our hands, they took us downstairs. It seemed that all the nobles in Alexandria had gathered in one room. We were taken into a smaller separate room where there were only children and their sitters. A small ruckus had started at the door and everyone turned to look.

"No daddy. I don't want to go!"

I recognized one of the three children. Marius was fighting both Cecilia and his father. A girl about my age and a boy who looked a lot like her were fighting off another man and trying to escape to the woman standing behind him. Just then the woman spoke.

"You both will behave and stay here unless your father or I come for you. Understand?"

"Yes mum," replied both children.

I caught Ellie and Riko's looks of surprise. Apparently a lot of nobles did not raise their own children but had someone else do it for them. But both children had clearly addressed the man and the lady behind him as "father" and "mother." Both children walked into the room and sat down quietly in a corner playing a game I had only seen common children play. I was curious; where these two children of a noble or not? Before I had the chance to even approach them, Marius and Cecilia appeared.

"Remember the harassed nobles from this morning?" Cecilia whispered. At a nod from Ellie and Riko, she continued. "Well, that was them. Apparently those two children are a handful and the boy is worse than his sister."

Ellie, Riko, and Cecilia shooed the four of us away to go mingle with other children when they realized we were listening in. We noticed that most of the other children were ignoring the two children in the corner. From what I could tell, neither seemed to care that none of the other children had approached. Rosalind took the lead and dragged the rest of us over to introduce ourselves.

"Hi. Do you mind if we sit here?" Rosalind asked them.

Both shook their heads no and we sat down next to them. They were still engrossed in their game where it seemed the object was to hit the other's hand.

"That's was a dirty trick!" the boy exclaimed. In response, the young girl stuck out her tongue.

Rosalind used this opportunity to get them to talk.

"I'm Rosalind. This is my sister Elsie."

I glared at Rosalind and then introduced myself. "I'm Ruby."

"I'm Marius and you are?"

The boy and girl looked at each other and shrugged.

"Kane."

"Gem."

We exchanged surprised looks but we really should not have been that surprised. After all, both of them had purposely sat away from everyone else.

"Who are you parents?" asked Rosalind in what was probably her last resort for getting them to talk.

"What did she say?" Gem asked her brother.

"She wants to know mum and dad's names," Kane replied in a little louder voice. To Rosalind, he said, "Locke and Irene. Your's?"

Rosalind used this cue to talk a little louder for Gem's own benefit. "Mumma and Daddy died a while ago. Elsie and I live with our pappy, Sergio."

When Kane turned his gaze on me, I told him who my parents were. I apparently wasn't loud enough because he relayed it to his sister. A young woman approached us and knelt down.

"Gem. It's time for your medicine. Will you be a big girl for me?" said the woman.

I watched Gem nod and watched as the young woman put drops in Gem's ears. Naturally I was curious to what was going on.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Gem has an ear infection and these drops are supposed to help clear it up. Okay, other ear."

"What's an ear infection?"

"It is similar to your ears having a cold. There. You're all done."

"What does it do?" Elsie this time.

The woman didn't seem to be getting annoyed but rather sat down and placed Gem on her lap. "Ear infections are painful and in Gem's case, give you bad hearing. Things need to be a bit louder for her."

"Oh."

A dinner bell interrupted us and the young woman stood with Gem still in her arms. She headed with us towards our sitters and then towards the children's table. The same woman who had ordered both Kane and Gem came over to check on them.

"Arianna, have you given Gem her medicine? Gem, honey, how are you feeling?" Gem made a face at her mother and grabbed her skirts. Stroking Gem's head, her mother continued. "I know it hurts baby. We'll find something that works. Be nice to your sister Kane." She left after 'Arianna' said that she had given Gem her medicine.

* * *

"Well, well. Look who I finally found after all these years. You sure know how to do a major disappearing act Ruby."

Ruby turned towards the open door and saw young man standing there. His long, light brown hair was swept back in a ponytail and a sword was sitting on one hip. His clothing was impeccable as were his boots.

"If I've heard you correctly, you eventually develop a crush on a young boy by the name of Marius," he said.

"Who are you?" Zidane and Ruby both asked him.

He took in the fact that Marcus was describing things to Blank before replying. "Don't you recognize an old play-friend?"

"Marius?" Ruby guessed.

"None other. Though I never expected you to stoop as low as a common actor. You were coming back from Alexandria and then I never could find you again. I've searched Lindblum high and low and yet never found you. Why here?"

Ruby sighed. Her brothers knew there had been an airship crash and knew that Ruby had lost her memory due to it. They were learning now just how much she hadn't told them.

"I was ten and something went wrong. I think something hit us because I vaguely remember wood flying. We crashed into the ground and I must've hit my head. The next thing I really remembered was waking up here in absolutely filthy clothing."

"Why here?" Marius just had to ask the obvious question.

"I don't remember." Ruby shook her head. A gentle hand was placed on her arm and she got a barely noticeable smile when she cracked her own small smile. "I've had amnesia for five years. Stuff has just started coming back to me."

"Oh." Marius seemed a bit surprised. "Do you mind if I sit down and listen? Maybe just my presence can help you remember."

Ruby exchanged looks with her brothers and they all shrugged.

"Please," she said, gesturing to the spot next to Zidane.

Marius sat where she indicated and used the opportunity to examine her once more. It had been five, almost six years since he had seen her last. She had grown into a young woman in that time. He decided that her blouse was cut far below decent and from the door, he had seen the light green skirt she wore. Part of her hair was a silvery color while the other part was sea-green. She even had her mother's brilliant purple eyes. Managing to keep expression neutral, he realized how gifted she was and then realized that on anyone else, her shirt would be approaching decent. He also took the time to examine the other males in the room.

The guy immediately to Marius's right was wearing a white sleeveless top and blue vest. The guy was also wearing pants made out of some new type of material; out of his pants poked a blond monkey tail which was currently swishing back in forth in what Marius took as contentment. Two daggers were sheathed at his waist. The person beyond the monkey-tailed boy was Ruby and then another male.

Marius was intrigued by this male. He wasn't wearing much in the form of clothing and scars covered the visible skin. Red hair stood up due to a belt around the boy's eyes. Vaguely he realized the belt was tilted to hide something and that this boy was blind.

The next person after him was also male. A bandana covered his head but he could see hair poking out. He wore what appeared to be a shirt with the sleeves cut off and the way he carried himself just screamed 'swordsman.'

The last person, who was on Marius's immediate left, appeared to be the oldest out of all of them. A skinny beard and moustache were connected to each other. This male wore no shirt but had some leather thing over his shoulders and very short pants on. Marius also wasn't sure what this male was wearing on his head. It looked like a chef's hat made out of a metal lid.

He finished his inspection of the people and watched Ruby finish gathering her thoughts.

"_Elsie, Rosalind, and I were curious about these children. We had never seen them around before…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Gem: You know you're in trouble when it's all three names. Sappy at the end and it got really really hard to type. Warnings: um, does scene stealing count even if it was from myself? Story: mine; FFIX: not mine.

* * *

Elsie, Rosalind, and I were curious about these children. We had never seen them around before. They were dressed as well as the other noble children yet they knew games that commoner children played. All of the children were shushed out of the room once dinner was over except for a few of the real young ones. The two children sat apart again and the boy rubbed his sister's head. I didn't understand until later why some of the sitters were giving those two children almost scandalized looks.

We tried to go play with some of the other children but many of them shied away from us. I didn't understand why they did though. We walked past a couple of children a few years older than us and overheard part of their conversation.

"Daddy's upset that he wasn't chosen as a patron. He said that Lord Arkwright and Lord Fairbairn got chosen over him. I don't know why the children of both lords decided to show their faces. Don't they realize how upset all the other lords and ladies are?"

"Look at it this way. I doubt that any of them are old enough to understand patronage."

There was that word again; patronage. Daddy had explained it to me the other night but I had a feeling he had left a lot of the details out. Why would the other nobles associate with my parents if they were upset? Those two children we had talked to had to be Lord Fairbairn's children. I had heard some of the nobles talk about him with scorn. It appeared that his rise to nobility was much like my own father's. I was glad that the party ended soon after that because my father came over and scooped me into his arms. I watched as Lord Fairbairn's children were also scooped up, and Lord Fairbairn himself nodded politely to my father.

The next afternoon we left for Lindblum. Some of the same nobles who had been there on the flight over were with us now; there were also other nobles who hadn't been with us the first time. All of Marius's family was now traveling together along with Lord Fairbairn who spend a great deal of time talking to my father. I kept hearing the word patronage from both of them. My father shushed me away to go play but I didn't want to. I suspected that he and Lord Fairbairn were hiding a lot of things from Lord Fairbairn's children and myself.

It was a few years later that I was formally introduced to one of Lord Fairbairn's children. I was peaking out from behind my father's legs while a little girl did the same from behind Lord Fairbairn's legs. I glared at her; she glared right back. Obviously we both agreed about something; neither one of us wanted to be there at that moment. I soon felt my father tugging me out from behind him and watched the other girl's father do the same.

"Ruby, I'd like you to meet Lord Locke Fairbairn and his daughter Gem. Locke, this is my daughter Ruby."

I kept my manners in check; after all, my father was scary when he was mad.

"Pleased to meet you," I mumbled and heard Gem reply with something similar.

"Why don't you children go play and get to know one another better?" my father suggested with a glance at Lord Fairbairn to make sure that it was alright for both of us to do so.

I walked towards the stairs and turned to see if Gem was following. I didn't plan on going very far since it appeared she was as unhappy to be there as I was. She had followed and then the two of us headed upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed and indicated that she was free to sit where she wanted.

"So your father is Tantalus's other patron?" I asked. After all, I never knew when one of my parents or Ellie would come in.

"Yes. He has been since before I can remember," Gem replied quietly. "I remember you from that night two years ago. You and your cousins were the only ones to look past who my parents were."

I remembered that night. Two children had sat apart from the other children twice and they had fought with their parents before entering the room. This was the same girl? But as I sat there examining her, I could see that it was still the same person. She had light brown hair that fell to her waist and deep brown eyes. It took me a moment to decide if her eyes were brown or black. I noticed that she wore a tan ankle length skirt and a brown short sleeved top with an empire waist. She seemed to be very uncomfortable in the skirt and I sensed that she normally didn't wear skirts. Most of the nobles I knew and most of their children too wore some type of hat but I hadn't seen any hat in sight. When I questioned her about it she shrugged.

"It makes my head hot and I wind up taking it off anyway. There's no point really. When did your father get involved with Tantalus?"

"Two years ago I believe," I answered. Our conversation if it could even be called that was going nowhere fast. We were making conversation just for the sake of making conversation. "Didn't you have a brother?"

I guessed that I hid a sore spot because she glared at me. It wasn't the same glare from when she had been behind her father's legs but a "how dare you talk about that" glare. I quickly apologized but sensed that she didn't forgive me.

"Never mind. You wouldn't understand," she muttered.

Understand what? She wasn't talking but I was still curious. After all, how was I to understand if she didn't tell me?

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Kane left because Mumma died. He's just completely gone from every single city and every single little backwater town between here and the other major cities." Her tone was bitter which surprised me. It didn't occur to me until later that her and her brother were close.

"I'm sorry," I said and I meant it. After all, my own mother was dying even if she didn't really tell me anything about it.

"No you're not." And then she just left.

I stared for a moment before chasing after her. How was I to explain this to my father? I found her clutching Lord Fairbairn's shirt and it appeared she was crying. I felt bad for making her cry. I tapped her gently on the shoulder and offered her my handkerchief. She glared at me again and buried her face in her father's stomach.

"_Okay fine. Be that way,"_ I thought.

"I'm sorry," said Lord Fairbairn as he stroked his daughter's hair. "My wife recently died and when Kane left, Gem became more antisocial than usual."

I didn't think that it was possible to become that antisocial but it at least explained why she had no problem glaring at me. Lord Fairbairn made his goodbyes to my father and picked his daughter up like she weighed absolutely nothing. She had kept her head buried and I heard a mumbled goodbye when her father prompted her to say it. Once they left my father led me into the sitting room and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Ruby, I need to explain a few things to you. Some things you may already suspect but you are going to need the finer details. Are you with me so far?"

At my nod he continued. "Death is a scary process. I know you realize your mother is dying. The doctors are doing everything they can to save her but so far nothing has worked. Once someone dies, they go to a place way up in the sky and never come back. Do you still understand me?"

I nodded again. "Gem's mother died nearly two years ago. Two months ago, Gem's brother Kane left and no one can find him. Lord Fairbairn has been searching high and low for any trace of his son. It would be like you losing your mother and Ellie in that time."

"Oh. Is that why she kept giving me mean looks? And why she said I wouldn't understand when I asked her about her brother?"

"Probably. Some people are narrow minded. Others just need to be shown that there are people out there like them. Now come here. I haven't had time to spend with my only daughter in a long time."

I smiled and happily climbed into his lap. I had learned at a young age to cherish these moments.

About two months later I was introduced to the newest member of Tantalus. I knew that daddy had people making some special type of potion for the kid. I wasn't expecting the person who came with him though.

"Um, who are you?" the boy asked when I wandered into the room.

I shifted my gaze from Gem to the boy and examined him. After a moment, I walked closer and looked him more or less in the eye. His eye kept shifting and that disturbed me slightly. I wondered vaguely why anyone would have one eye.

"I'm Ruby. Who might you be?"

I knew I was leaning over him but I wanted a better look at his appearance. I hadn't missed that Gem had leaned over and described everything about me to this boy. I was mad about Gem being there and mad that I wasn't answered.

"Well, what is your name?" I asked again.

"Blank," he said.

"Blank, hmm? Daddy said he was busy making potions for some kid down in the Theater District. That you?" I asked.

"Yes."

After a while my father came back in to see Gem and me glaring at each other again and Blank's slightly lost expression.

"Gem, Blank, it is best if you both go. Take this with you and remember to come get more in two weeks. It will help leave less of a scar," he said and saw both of them to the door.

"Thanks Uncle Anzori. See you!"

I stared at them as they left. There was something odd about the way both of them interacted. He didn't seem very sure of himself. I wondered vaguely how long he had been blind and when _she _decided to become cheerful again and then turned around and left to go find Ellie.

A few weeks later I found myself formally introduced to Blank. I was also reintroduced to Zidane, Marcus, and Cinna. Daddy and Uncle Locke had been contacted by someone in Alexandria who wanted Tantalus to put on a play. I knew Tantalus's Boss didn't want to leave any of the boys, and Daddy and Uncle Locke both wanted Gem and I to get along. We were told to play nicely while the three of them talked.

Nearly as soon as the adults were out of earshot Gem and I started fighting. It was the same fight from when she told me I couldn't understand what she was going through. It very nearly turned into a catfight and I knew that the boys weren't going to get involved.

"Gem Irene Fairbairn!

"Ruby Celeste Arkwright!"

Everyone immediately turned towards the two very angry men standing in the doorway. We immediately quit fighting and flew to opposite ends of the room. Our fathers removed us from the room to find out exactly what we had been fighting about. I was taken up to my room and sat down on my bed.

"Now, why were you two fighting?"

"She said that I wouldn't understand what she's going through when I tried to apologize for our last fight. And then we started fighting."

I had tried to apologize for making her upset. But I figured that if she didn't want to accept my apology then that was fine by me.

"No more fighting today; understand? If you two fight again, I will not be happy."

I knew that I was getting off easy but in a sense, my father had made it hard. I had to act civil towards all of them the rest of the time that they were there. I did act civil but that didn't stop me from glaring at Gem the entire time.

Within the next few months, my mother continued to get worse. I started to refuse to go anywhere. I wanted to stay by my mother's side. She died on her birthday with her family surrounding her. Her last words to me were to "behave myself and remember that she would always love me." She smiled and then closed her eyes one final time. I sprinted out of the house and no one could catch me. I ran until I became royally lost somewhere in the Theater District. I realized that I was at the stage where Tantalus held free plays on occasion. Someone else was standing there gazing up at the stage. It took me a moment to recognize Marius because he looked way different than the last time I saw him. I started to sprint in a different direction but he caught up with me and spun me around.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to be around anyone!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone until I know what is wrong with you. You obviously wouldn't be down here by yourself and crying if something wasn't wrong. Don't you trust me?"

At this I completely broke down. "Mumma just died. She died just as the doctors said she would be getting better. Why now?"

"Shh. It'll be okay," he said as he stroked my hair. "Come. I'll take you home. Your father must be worried about you by now."

He led me through the streets until we came to my house. He knocked and then waited for someone to open the door. My father opened the door and didn't even bother to ask if I was alright. He simply picked me up and then thanked Marius for finding me and bringing me back home. I twisted around in my father's arms and also thanked him.

It took time but I slowly learned to live without my mother. There were times that I would swear she was in the room only to turn around and have no one be there. Ellie told me I was just jumping at shadows but I didn't believe her. I _had_ felt my mother standing behind me. Now I could truly apologize to Gem for not appearing to understand if I could just find her. I took Ellie with me to the Fairbairn mansion only to find out that the girl I wanted to talk to had disappeared off the face of Gaia in an imitation of her brother.

"Ellie, how am I supposed to apologize now?" I asked as we headed back towards my own house.

"You tried and that's what matters at the moment," she told me. "Besides, I'm sure that there will be a day when you can actually apologize to her. Right now, all that matters is that you tried."

To distract me from my mother's death, my father had me starting to attend coming of age balls from various friends of my parents. Lady Terra helped me get ready for all of them since my mother was no longer around. She revealed to me that she had always wanted a little girl but it seemed that she would never have one. I was willing to accept her as a surrogate mother since it made both of us happy.

One of these many balls happened to be in Alexandria down in a little used alley. I met the owner's son who happened to be helping out with the entire thing. He told me his name was Elwin and that one day he wanted to make the place into a mini-theater. Plus, not many of the current patrons were willing to talk to him nor were many of the citizens of Alexandria ready to accept his father's business. Elwin asked me if I would write to him on occasion because so few people wanted to talk to him. I said I would and did so for the next few years.

I began to attend more balls than I could count. Personally I thought they were boring but it was enough to distract me. In between balls, I sent letters to Elwin and tried to persuade my father to allow him to visit. Elwin was attempting the same thing with his own father. Finally, my father agreed only because we were going to be in Alexandria for a few days. One of my mother's closest friends had a daughter who was finally of age. We headed to Alexandria a day early so I would have a chance to introduce my father to Elwin. My father was happy that he had the chance to meet Elwin and Elwin's father. The day afterwards, I attended what seemed like yet another ball but this one was much fancier than all the other balls I had been to put together. I stayed for as long as I could stand being there before heading back to where my father and I were staying. The next afternoon we were on our way back to Lindblum.

I was sitting inside the cabin reading quietly when the entire airship shook. I ran outside to find out what was wrong.

"It's going down!" one of the crewmen yelled.

"Find Lord Arkwright! Make sure he is safe!" yelled another crewman.

"Ruby, what are you doing up here? Go with Ellie to find your father," the first crewman told me.

I saw flying wood and other pieces that I was sure were important to the ship. I struggled across the deck towards Ellie who was hanging onto a banister.

"Ruby!"

I heard my name called several times as I continued towards Ellie. Just then the ship hit the ground. Several of us managed to crawl away but my father was nowhere to be found. I knew immediately that he had died in the crash and that Ellie was dying. She had crawled from the wreckage towards me.

"Your father wanted me to tell you that he loved you. Remember that I loved you as a sister, Ruby."

I sat there shocked for a moment before beginning to cry. I didn't care who heard or saw me; I was officially alone in the world now. I had lost both my father and the closest person to a sister in a shorter time than I thought possible. I was mad at whoever had decided to do this to me. It just wasn't fair. Eventually I realized that I couldn't sit just inside the gates of Lindblum for however long it took me to accept that my father and Ellie were both dead and not coming back. I picked myself up and started the long journey towards where I believed home would be. I think I hit my head because I didn't remember much about Lindblum. I remember that I rode the aircab round the city several times; the attendant didn't seem to mind. After several hours, I remembered that I lived somewhere in the Industrial District and set off to find it. The attendant told me to come back if I couldn't find it. I vaguely remembered collapsing to the ground at one point nowhere near my destination and falling into an exhausted sleep.

I woke up slightly to someone carrying me in from wherever I had collapsed. Pretty soon, I could feel the weight of quite a few blankets. I woke up fully to someone washing my face and slid back from them so fast that I nearly fell off the bed I was on.

"Wait," said the boy who was washing my face.

"Where am I? What did you do to me?" I then noticed my dress was torn. "Why!?"

I was pretty angry at the world by that time and took any outlet I could. The boy in front of me unfortunately received the brunt of my anger. I vaguely realized he was fending me off for some reason and then just quit. I was tired from everything and I broke down crying. I felt him sit next to me and then hug me. It felt really awkward and yet was comforting. I composed myself before I started hunting for something I could use to blow my nose. He held out a slightly dirty cloth and I used it to finish wiping my face and to blow my nose.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I gave him a slightly confused look before simply answering with the first name I could remember from everything.

"Ruby."

"I'm Blank."

An awkward silence followed until I asked why Blank wore a bandana over his eyes. He didn't answer because just then another boy walked into the room.

"You're up!" the new person exclaimed.

"_Gee, thanks Captain Obvious,"_ I thought.

I slid closer to Blank and grabbed him. He detached me from his arm and I turned slightly in Marcus's direction.

"Bro, don't startle her."

"I'm sorry," the other boy apologized. "I'm Marcus and you are?"

"Ruby."

_Just how many times would I have to introduce myself today?_ I wondered.

"ATCHOOOOOO!"

All three of us jumped. There was now an older man standing in the doorway and I shied backwards and somewhat behind Blank again. He grabbed me and pulled me out from behind him.

He whispered quietly to me, "He's not scary, just very loud."

I laughed slightly feeling reassured by that.

"I'm Baku but all the boys call me Boss. Are you the daughter of Lord Arkwright?" the man asked.

"I don't remember. There was crash….a fire….I was trying to get away. I don't know where I'm from or who my parents are. I don't even know if Ruby's my real name."

I was very unsure of everything. I knew that too much had changed within the past few days.

"Well girl, you'll stay here with us until you figure out what happened. And Blank? Take her up to the room in the attic. It'll be her's until she decides to leave."

I allowed myself to be pulled off the bed and led to the attic. "This room is your's," Blank said as he opened a door. I noticed that the roof was slanted and at one point the rafters looked low enough to climb into. A bed with fresh sheets on it sat in the middle of the room with a night stand beside it. There were several dressers all about the room and the window was open to let in a slight breeze. He left me to go rummaging in a dresser which I saw held dresses.

"Here."

"Thanks," I said as I took the dress from him.

"I'll leave you to get dressed."

He shut the door behind him on the way out so I could get changed in peace. I was glad that the dress was simple and easy to get into. I knew it would have been awkward to ask for help that soon after waking up. Something seemed off about him but I was having trouble pinpointing it.

"Blank?" I asked opening the door.

He turned and offered a slight smile. I twirled around to show myself off and saw him smile again.

"Let's go. You need to eat something."

I followed him and checked out the entire building. I didn't want to get lost later that night. I noticed that he paused periodically to shut doors. Before I could even ask about the randomly opened doors, he answered my question.

"One of the other boys, Zidane, has a thing for leaving every other door open," he explained.

"Oh."

We continued our walk down towards the kitchen where two other boys were sitting. Marcus and Boss were busy finishing making breakfast. I was led to my place before Blank sat down next to me. He pointed out the other two and I found myself trying to find some way to remember the other two boys' names. Breakfast was brought in and after everyone sat down, food started to get dished out. I was a bit confused when Blank handed me a bowl full of scrambled eggs without looking at me.

"I'm blind," he explained.

"Oh. And thanks."

I took the eggs from him and he passed another bowl. I watched them began to rehearse for a next performance. I was surprised that Marcus was playing a female part; he didn't seem very…right for the part.

"Marcus?" said Marcus in the most girly voice he could manage while scowling. Holding out his arms across the table he added, "Sweet Marcus, I fear I love thee more than I should!"

I tried not to laugh when I realized that he was holding a bowl of potatoes in his hands.

Zidane spoke through a mouthful of potatoes. "Princess...wilt thou be happy, married to a lowly peasant such as I?"

"Swallow your food boy. That was disgusting," Baku told Zidane.

I was going to agree with Baku on that. I really did not need to see his breakfast.

"Prithee, call me 'princess' no more! Marcus, wilt thou truly cherish me, the king's only daughter? Or is such a desire too dear to wish for!? After the nuptials, shall I become no more than a puppet? A mindless puppet, never to laugh, never to cry? I wish to live my life under the sky. At times I shall laugh, at other times cry. For no life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade."

Marcus had passed the potatoes to me but was still scowling. I wondered what happened to their actress.

"So much consideration thou hast given it! But worry not! Cast away thy trappings of royalty, and I shall swaddle thee in a gown of pure love! Never again will I part from thee! Pray, my love, make me thy canary to keep me forever in the cage of thy bosom! Let us embark on the first ship tomorrow, before dawn can tell of our elopement!" Zidane was milking his part for all it was worth.

"All my fortunes at thy foot, I lay, and I shall follow thee throughout the world!"

"No cloud, no squall shall hinder us!" Zidane said right before he was supposed to 'leave.'

"O, love is the sweetest joy and the wildest woe. All I wish is to be by my sweet Marcus's side."

The scowl on his face was so pronounced by now that I was having a hard time not laughing at his facial expressions.

"Fie! It shall be war again unless this marriage is stopped. Ne'er will I let their plan come to fruition." I said as if to myself. I turned towards Marcus and managed to keep from laughing. "Good day to ye, Highness," said Blank

"Good day..." was more muttered than actually said correctly.

"Wist thee of Marcus?" Blank asked.

"Marcus!? What news dost thou bring?"

"This!" He answered while making a slight punching motion and pretending to lift a body over his shoulders.

By now, I was having a really hard time not laughing as they rehearsed. I knew that the others were in the same boat as me. Starting right then, I realized that I wouldn't mind this life. I didn't know if it was different from my life before the crash but even without knowing me, they had accepted me.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she finished. She knew now why she had come down to the hideout; she belonged among all of them. All of them had turned their backs on their pasts and lived their lives in what might have been a better way. But now that she had remembered her connections to people, she could revive old friendships and get reacquainted with part of her family again. Ruby knew that her brothers wouldn't hold her easy start to life over her; in fact, they had made a slight note of it and then went on their merry way. She would have never made it in the world of nobility and she was quite happy to be an actress. But now, maybe, she could do what her father had always really wanted.

"There's one thing you need to see," Zidane said as he pulled her out of her seat.

She followed her brothers and Marius as they headed towards the Dragon's Gate. The boys hacked through several monsters before reaching a small marked off place. There were several graves there along with a carving of an airship.

"We managed to get in contact with several people who would know a little bit about you and made this a while back," said Blank.

Ruby knelt down in the grass and traced the names on the tombstones. Her father, Ellie, the crewmen of the ship she had been on; the boys had done this for her? But no grave for her; her brothers had known the entire time who she had been and that she hadn't died. Well maybe her past self was dead but no need for a grave there.

"Do you happen to know where my mother is buried?" she asked.

"Near the church. I'll race you all there!" said Zidane.

Laughing some she followed him; several nobles turned and stared at the six crazy teenagers running through the streets. She remembered her past and now that she had made peace with herself, she could truly move on with her life.

"_After all, I wouldn't have it any other way."_


End file.
